katsumi the sister of who(naruto fanfic )
by midnight10252
Summary: read to see if katsumi finds out the truth of her past and who is naruto to her


(orochimaru)

i was working on a experiment in my laboratory with was in the akatsuki's hideout anyway i was trying to be able to extract the kyuubi from the pathetic little adoptive daughter whom i stole from her parents i was using her blood that i got when the stupid little girl fell yesterday and got a huge gash on her leg "OTOSAN CAN YOU PLAY WITH ME AND KATSU-CHAN" a little girl around 6 years old yelled while slamming open the door she had a a miniature fox on her shoulder and a ball in her arms "no im sorry sweetie daddy's working on an experiment right now maybe later i can play with you but for now maybe you could go ask kabuto to play with you" i said the child then said sadly "ok otosan see you later" after she said that she walked out the room and shut the door once she was out of hearing range i mumbled "stupid girl you don't know what your in-for "

(katsumi)

i had just asked otosan to play with me and katsuki (you will learn who katsuki is in the next chapter)but said he couldn't so now i was walking to the living room where i think kabuto-nii-san is once i made it to the living room i saw money-nii-san cussy-nii-san weasel-nii-san sharky-nii-san and kabuto-nii-san (can you guess who they are?) sitting on the couch watching TV i walked up behind weasel-nii-san put my ball down behind the couch put katsuki on my head and jumped onto his head causing him to jump and almost fall over i was just laughing with katsu-chan while everyone else just sweat dropped but not weasel-nii-san i think hes mad at me cause hes glaring at me while we are still sitting on his head "uh oh" i muttered he then picked us of of his head "poof" i looked up to see katsu-chan gone "traitor" i whispered _**sorry katsumi-chan i think ill stay here for a while**_ then i heard a chuckle i then looked at weasel-nii-san to see him chuckling at me i just smiled and he ruffled my hair "hey" i yelled at him __

 _ **...4 years later...**_

(katsumi)

" man you suck at video games itachi-nii" _**got that right katsumi**_ he just hn'd and said "are you hungry" as if on Que my stomach grumbled he then just walked into the kitchen so i just continued to play my video game around ten minutes later itachi-nii came out of the kitchen with 2 bowls of ramen he walked over to where i sat on the couch and handed me my bowl of ramen i then started to eat and not even a minute my bowl of ramen was gone and it was a big bowl to what can i say i love ramen i then slouched on the couch and said "ramen is soooooo yuuuummmmiiiiieeeee" i then gave my bowl to itachi-nii but then my so called father walked out he looked at me and then said "hello how have you been today kasumi" i just said fine and looked away and started thinking about how much i hated my father i mean who wouldn't oh i know kabuto1 i mean i think he loves my father sometimes i thinks he actually like likes my father...eww off topic! any way the reason i hate him is because of how kabuto and my father treat me they hurt me and act like i do it to myself i was going to tell pein-sama and everyone else but father said if i did that he would kill me and all of the rest of the akatsuki so i just kept my mouth quite and i endure everything they do and i lie about what really happens when anybody asks so what are my opinion of my father and kabuto... i hate them and i plan to escape in 2 years because i have to gather supplies before i can leave this place *sigh*"what are you sighing about katsumi" somebody said i looked up to see itachi and kisame standing in front of me when did kisame-nii get here "i was just thing of something kisame-nii when did you get here" i answered them "i just got here and me and itachi are going on a mission wanna ask leader is you can come" i nodded i got up and with that we walked to pein-sama's office to ask if i could go with them

 **...time skip 2 years...**

(katsumi)

 _are you ready to leave katsumi_ i nodded i had a book bag on my back and was ready to leave this place while everyone was a sleep _alright get on my back and we can leave but we must hurry before anyone wakes up_ "alright katsuki" i said "where are you going katsumi" i turned around to see itachi "im so sorry itachi-nii but i have to do this its because of orochimaru i cant explain because if i do he will kill all im sorry but i have to this" i whispered he nodded sadly but knowingly i jumped on katsuki's back "be safe katsumi" i heard itachi say "i will miss you itachi-nii... alright katsuki lets go" i said as a tears started to blur my eyesight and with that we were off to a new life but little did i know that i would find out the truth of my past

 **im sorry for and misspelled words or if this story suck im still trying to get the hang for writing plz no bad comments and i hope you enjoy my story also the bold italics are katsuki speaking**

 **~midnight10252**


End file.
